Hate Me Not, Love Me So
by Joyfully Me
Summary: Falling head over heels for Red X was defenitely not what Raven had in mind and neither was leaping in front and taking the bullet for him. This is my 1st Raven/RedX FF. R&R! Thanks :
1. When Red X strikes

**Hey readers. First of all I want to thank the person who is reading my story. I hope that you can write me a review after reading this story, I want an honest review. I'm actually a Raven and Robin fan but I decided to write on Red X and Raven cause it sounds good. Ok, to make the long story short, read and review the story! Thank YOU! You guys are DA BEST!**

"Alright Titans…When I open the door you know what to do," Robin whispered softly as he crept towards the door to the security room while the other Titans followed Robin from behind.

Robin reached his hand towards the door when suddenly Beast Boy interrupted, "Uh…Robin, before you push the door open, what are we suppose to do AFTER you pushed the door opened?" he asked, highlighting the"AFTER" word by saying it a little louder.

"Remember the plan we planned on the way to the Science Museum?" Robin reminded Beast Boy who was thinking what the plan was.

"Ring any bells?" Robin asked.

"Uh…" Beast Boy paused for a while, "Uh- um… no…" he shook his head with a please-don't-be-mad expression plastered on his green face. He would be dead if he told Robin he was sleeping away when Robin was working out a plan with the rest of the Titans in the T-car. Groaning, Robin slapped his hand on his forehead while the other Titans rolled their eyes.

"Cyborg, tell him the plan," Robin snapped at Cyborg who was standing beside a very lost Beast Boy. Cyborg whispered something into Beast Boy's ear who nodded excitingly. After done explaining, Beast Boy laughed with an evil grin on his face, "Ha! Ha! Sweet plan! Very very sweet and evil!"

Raven, who was standing beside Robin strecthed her arm and covered Beast Boy's mouth, "SHUT UP, you idiot," Raven hissed in a low voice, "The villain might hear us!"

"Or you mean the theft?" Beast Boy corrected her, taking Raven's hand away from his mouth, "A dangerous and clever one. He managed to knock out a few security guards, shut the alarms and hecked into the highly secured security system!" Beast Boy said in a strange voice, "Don't forget, he's a theft because he's here to steal some expensive computer chip, not to destroy the city or hurt some innocents."

Raven rolled her eyes, annoyed by his stupid remarks. _"Honestly, aren't all thefts villains?"_

"Alright! Enough of this!" Robin turned to face the Titans, "Okay, on the count of three. One…" Raven raised her hand, Starfire eyes turned bright green, Beast Boy turned into a green tiger and Cyborg raised his canon gun. "Two…" Robin raised his hand with two fingers shooting up while the other hand on the door.

"Three!" a voice continued the counting for Robin. Robin did not push the door but turned his head back and forth to see whose voice was that. The Titans did the same but they could not see anyone in the dark room but dim light shinning through the small windows of the museum. Starfire brighten the dark room raising her star bolt on her hand but still they could not see anyone but themselves.

"Whoever is out there, better show yourself before we track you down!" Robin shouted. Echoes of his voice filled the room. "And you wouldn't like it one bit!" Robin added. "Not one bit."

"Alright then, Wonder Boy," the Titans looked around, ready to take down the theft. The voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. "Perhaps you guys need some light…" the voice paused for a while, "…to see me better."

_CLICK!_ The room suddenly brightened, "Well, well, isn't it the Teen Titans?" The Titans saw the theft standing beside the switch which was a few feets away from the place they were standing, "We meet again."

Robin gasped, "Red X!" Red X smiled evilly behind his mask, "Looking for this?" helding up the computer chip in his hand.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as the Titans ran towards Red X. "Alrighty then. Let's party!" Red X said in a cool voice, pocketing the chip.

"Hm…who shall I pick to attack first?" Red X thought boredly watching the Titans ran towards him in different direction. Red X pressed the "X" button on his belt and disappeared. "Where's Red X?" Starfire slowed down and flew a little higher to watch every angle of the room better. Starfire felt someone tapping her shoulder, "Behind you," Before Starfire could turned around to attack Red X with her star bolts, Red X gave her a hard punch in the face which sent her falling to the ground and threw a huge "X" which pinned Starfire on the ground. "Well, this just isn't your lucky day, babe!" Red X said with a smile as he watched Starfire struggling to break free.

"Your luck is just about to run out!" Cyborg yelled, aiming his canon gun at Red X. "Oh really? We'll just have to see about that," Red X said and disappeared again. He reappeared behind Cyborg and gave him a hard kick, causing Cyborg to fall over and knock down the machines in the museum.

"Looks like you're the one who ran out of luck," Red X grinned and turned to face the green tiger. "Beast Boy, I got a surprise for you and I know you love surprises," Red X opened him palm and a huge "X" flew out of his hand and hit Beast Boy.

"Oh man!" Beast Boy groaned looking at his body covered with red slimmy strong glue, "Did Red X have to use this weapon on me?"

He turned into various types of animal of different sizes but he could not get the glue off his body, "He could at least used some other weapon!" Beast Boy wailed and touched his hair, "I'm going to have a BAD HAIR DAY!"

"Man, this is just too easy," Red X chuckled.

"This isn't over yet!" Robin gave Red X a kick on the back which caused him to fall to the ground but he quickly recovered from his fall and turned to look at Robin and Raven.

"I have better plans for the both of you," Red X smirked at them, "Especially you, baby," he looked at Raven and dashed out of the door. Robin and Raven followed Red X from behind and opened the door but could only see two more doors in front of them.

"Which one did he go?" Raven asked looking at the two doors.

"Split up! You take the one on the right, I take the one on the left!" Robin gave his order.

Robin dashed down the flight of stairs until he reached another door and kicked it open. "Well, Wonder Boy…" Robin heard Red X's robotic voice as he stepped into an empty room which was filled with empty boxes.

"Impressive. That was fast. Very fast," Red X raised his voice. Robin turned everywhere but there was no sight of Red X. Red X appeared behind Robin and gave him a hard pushed on the back and Robin fell to the ground and Red X disappeared.

Robin got up to his feet, wiping the dirt of his cape, "Come on, Red X. If you keep on disappearing and reappearing, does that mean you're afraid to fight?"

Red X made a weird voice. "Puh-leasee," he snorted, "X is never afraid of a fight and the word "afraid" is not in my dictionary."

Robin took out an electronic disc out of his belt, "Then why aren't you fighting me like a man? Don't you wanna end the fight…quickly?"

Red X laughed, "Oh yeah sounds good. I'm just having too much fun with my amazing gadgets you created and…"

Then, without any warning, X reappeared in front of Robin, aiming a spray can right in front of Robin's face and hit the button as red coloured gas surrounded Robin's face. Robin coughed and tried to wave the gas away from his face but in only a few second Robin fainted and fell to the ground.

"I have other plans in mind instead of a man to man fight," Red X chuckled. "Leader of the Titans? More like the loser of the Titans."

X pushed the door opened, "And now for the sexy demon girl…" and shut the door behind him.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. I know there is some errors in my spelling, grammar or vocabulary but please write me a review! PLEASE! The more review you send me, the more happy I am, and of course it also supports me into to writing more stories! THANKS! LUV YA!**


	2. On The Roof

**Hey, readers! Thanks for all your reviews and moral supports. Like I said, you guys are THE BEST! Oh, and I also wanna thank the readers who added my story into their fave list! I'm just sooo HAPPY! It's just my first story! I was jumping around the house, screaming and my bro thought I was CRAZY! A million thanks and kisses to the readers out there! At first I decided to wait until I receive about 10 reviews before writing the next chap but I can't wait any longer. Alright, don't wanna write the crazy stuff anymore. Please read chapter 2 and review the story! THANKS!**

Raven pushed opened the door and realised she was on the roof of the museum. "If Red X is not here, he is definitely with Robin," Raven muttered in a low voice, walking slowly and looking around the roof. _"And seriously, what does that creep mean when he said, 'Especially you, baby'? As if calling me 'baby' isn't gross enough-"_

Then, she stopped walking. She narrowed her eyes, "I know you're behind me, no need to hide."

"Alright, you got me!" Red X stepped out of the shadow, raising his hands in surrender, "Not bad for a sexy demon girl."

He walked towards Raven and placed his hand on her shoulder as he moved his head closer to her ear. "You really got sharp eyes there, babe," he whispered in a playful voice into her ears.

"Get your filthy hands of me!" Raven said angrily.

"Whoa! Filthy? What makes you think my hands are filthy? And what's wrong with touching a cute demon girl on the shoulder?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Raven pushed X's hand away from her shoulder before landing a roundhouse kick right in X's gut.

"Ouchie…" Red X rubbing the pain that Raven left on his gut."That wasn't nice, Raven…"

"I don't play nice," Raven spat. "Especially with the likes of you!" raising her hands, ready to attack that creep with everything she got.

Raven aimed her hand at the metal bar on the floor, "Azarth Metrion Zin -!" Before she could finish her line, Red X launched forward and grabbed her hand, twisting it behind her back.

"You're good…" Red X moved his head closer and breathing on Raven's cold cheek still holding her hand behind her back. Raven raised her other free hand trying to hit X who was standing close behind her but X grabbed her other hand and twisted it behind again, "But I'm better…"

This time her anger has reached the limit. Raven lifted her foot and stepped on X's foot as hard as possible, making sure he was in pain.

"Ow!" Red X cried, releasing both of her hands as he rubbed the pain on his foot. Thinking and acting fast without wasting her time, she hit him hard in the chin and stomach with her elbow and quickly backed off.

Red X stumbled back a few feet but recovered quickly. "So you wanna play rough, huh?" he asked rubbing his chin, "Then let's play!" Raven threw the metal bar using her telekinesis power towards X who was running towards her swiftly. X, as expected, he easily dodged the metal bar and tackled Raven, pinning her on the ground in three seconds flat.

"Told ya I was better than ya," X said smoothly, sitting on top of Raven watching her struggling helplessly.

"What do you want?" Raven snapped and glared at X. She was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

"Hm…Lemme think…" X looked at Raven, pretending to be thinking hard. Then, he pushed his mask a little higher, showing his lips.

Raven's eye widened, knowing what X was going to do to her. "Don't you even think about it!" she yelled. She did not like the hungry look on his face at all.

X licked his lips, looking at the helpless girl hungrily, bending down his body as his face moved closer and closer towards Raven's, "Oh yeah, I'm thinking about."

Raven realised that when X was not wearing his mask, he does not sound robotic instead he sounded a lot like Robin. But she knew the man behind the mask was definitely not Robin, Robin would never do crazy stuff like that to her. Stuff like sexually harassing her.

Raven tried to turn her face away from X's but he cupped her face with one hand and forcefully turned it to face his.

"Sta…Stay away from me!" Raven cried, shutting her eyes as she was trying hard to move her hands and legs which was pinned by X's body but it was useless. She was weak, exhausted and dizzy, feeling useless and powerless. He had completely overpowered her.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt one bit…" he said, licking her icy cold cheek. Raven's heart now was in her throat. She did not know what to do now.

"Cry as much as you want. It won't stop me from doing what I want to do, " his lips turned into an evil grin.

Tears burning in Raven's eyes, "Do…Don't!" Raven shut her eyes, ready to suffer in pain or being sexually harassed or whatever the theft was going to do to her.

X's lips was an inch away from her but then, suddenly he stopped and quickly stood up, "Damn it, not now!" Raven opened her eyes in relief, fully expecting to see her friends coming to her rescue but ...

**Okay, end of chap 2 (Not my BEST one). Sorry to leave the story hanging but please send me some reviews and guess what made Red X stop. I liked to read what you guess. I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistake. Thanks for reading by the way. It took me like 2 whole days to write this chap (I bet you readers would only take an hour to write one chap and write a lot better than I do! I really suck!) I've been spending the whole time thinking, writing, rewriting, deleting until my mum told me to do something else. But if I receive loads of reviews before writing the next chap, then spending 2 whole days writing my this chap will be all worth it. I'll be on top of the WORLD!**


	3. When Trouble's About To Come Again

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING CHAPTER 3 ! (MUST!) THANK YOU**

**Hey, readers! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you sooo much. I just love you guys! Sorry that I upload the following chapter a little longer, I've been busy with my school projects, activities and whatever! **

**For chapter 2, I know many of you readers are eager to know what made Red X stop from doing what he wanted to Raven. Many of you wished that:-**

**-Slade appeared and is going to give loads of trouble to the titans**

**-A cute guy with super powers came to Raven's rescue**

**-Raven's demon father, Trigon appeared to find Raven**

**-Robin came busting in to stop X **

**Okay, all your ideas are GOOD and HILARIOUS but I'm SORRY to say that I can't put any of your idea in CHAPTER 3 but one of them will happen in CHAP 4!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me! Thanks for your review once again. Please don't be too MEAN while reviewing for this chap. Thanks.**

Raven noticed Red X stood up. She was totally hoping that someone might have come to stop. Maybe a guy who has super powers or even her friends but she definitely did not wish for Slade to appear.

Then she realised, none of her wishes from her wish lists came true when she saw Red X slipped his hand into his pocket and dug out a cell phone. It was not what Raven was hoping for but at least it stopped him from doing what he wanted to do her.

"Damn cell phone!" X muttered and pressed the receiver on his ear.

"WHAT is it?" X hissed into the phone, "Do you know you called at a bad time now?"

Raven sat up and tried to stand up but her legs were numb, it hurts.

"Ya, ya. I got it here," X said, patting the chip in his belt.

"Okay…" Raven thought, "Maybe I can just get the chip when he's busy…" she can not just sit there and do nothing, watching that creep talking away to whoever was it he was talking to.

She raised her hands weakly, aiming them at the chip, "Azarath Met-"

X noticed Raven's hand and slapped a "X" tape on her mouth before she could react. He held the phone away from his ear. "Don't even think about that. I'm not a fool," he said with a grin and continued his conversation on the phone.

_"Damn it, that creep!"_ she thought angrily as she tried to pull the tape from her mouth with all her might but it was glued to her mouth. It was like the tape was covered with super glue.

As X leaned against the wall next to Raven, she stretched her hands and grabbed his leg angrily, trying hard to pull him down. X almost lost his balance but managed to slam his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Hey, you -! Hold on a sec," he put the phone on hold and threw another two "X"s which tied both of her hands and legs tightly as he moved his leg away from her grasp.

"Now, now, baby. Be a good girl. It's rude to interrupt when someone's is on the phone," X wagged a finger at her.

_"Great! Just great!"_ she thought, lying with her chest on the ground. Her mouth was glued shut, her hands and legs were tied. There was nothing she can do except lying on the ground like a useless dummy.

"Oh, you mean just now?" X turned to look at the demon girl with sudden interest. "She just grabbed my leg just now, begging me to get off the phone so that she could give me a blow job. I know, right? The girl can't seem to resist me."

Raven wanted to yell, "HELL!" but all that came out from her glued mouth was, "Mmph!" The more she looked at his evil smile on his face, the more pissed off she was. All she could think of was how much she wanted to rip that smile on his face.

"Ya, and same to you, sucker!" X flipped his phone close and knelt down next to Raven who turned her head away angrily.

"C'mon, sugar. Don't be mad now, just let me –" Raven ignored him, she did not want to hear anything from the creep. Words could not describe how much she hated him right now.

"Fine, then! If you won't let me, then I'll make you!" X grabbed her chin and turned her face to face his. "This is gonna hurt," he said and forcefully ripped the tape from her mouth with one swift jerk as she yelled in pain. X pulled out a knife from his belt, cutting the "X" that was tied to her hand.

Raven quickly sat up and punch X in the cheek weakly as her hands felt numb. "What was that for? I helped you pulled the tape from your mouth and you -!"

"That was for trying to sexually harass me and the stupid blow job lie!" she cried and snatched the knife beside her. She was about to cut the "X" tied on her leg when Red X leaped on top of her body, knocking the knife out from her hand,

"Are you going to leave without a kiss after you free yourself?" he leaned closer, licking her jaw and moved towards her lips closer and closer. "I don't think so…"

But then Red X sat up again, and this time Raven knew she was save and he definitely have to leave the museum or he will be in trouble. Big trouble…

**REASONS THAT MADE RED X STOP:**

**- Police are coming! **

**- Guess yourself! **

**Sorry to leave the story hanging AGAIN! But please review it, even though is not that GOOD but I PROMISE YOU, Chap 4&5 will be a whole lot BETTER than this. You can give me a bad review, criticize my story but not TOO MEAN. This is just my first story and I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! Thanks again!**

**GOOD NEWS: Chap 4&5 will be out around 2 or 3 days, watch out for that one! **


	4. Misunderstanding

**Hey, hey, hey! Yesterday (the second day I uploaded chap 3), I decided to start typing story for CHAP 4 but also decided to check out the reviews. I nearly FAINTED!!!! REALLY! I received about 8 reviews in just 1 DAY and it turns out to be GOOD ones! OMG! Thank you soo much for your supports and everything. After reading them, they gave me loads of ENERGY to write my CHAP 4. Anyway, I typed as fast as I could so I hope you guys will love it!**

The sirens of the police car grew louder and louder. "Oh man!" X groaned, pushing his mask down. "I was just beginning to have fun!" Raven quickly sat up, wiping her wet jaw (after X licked it) "Gross! "I soo need to buy facial cream!" she thought disgustingly, as she wiped her hand on her cape.

"Could've been fun, baby!" X said as he ran to the end of the roof, looking at the police cars surrounded the museum. He was about to jump off the roof when suddenly he felt his belt got a little lighter than before. He quickly reached for his belt and realized something was missing, "What the -?!!"

The computer chip slipped out of his belt and flew to Raven's hand using her telekinesis power. "Do you think you're going to run away with this?" she asked holding the chip, her voice was shaking. "Nice trick," X chuckled, widened his palm and fired a large "X" that tied around her body like a giant rubber band. "But I can still get it back easily by just…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the roof burst opened. "Leave her alone!" Raven turned her head slightly and noticed the person standing by the door was…………………………………

"Why isn't that Mr. Wonder Boy? Should've used a longer lasting knock out gas. Here to save your demon girlfriend?" Robin blushed a little but shook his head in anger, "Just shut up!" he yelled as he leaped forward, throwing electric discs towards X's direction. X dodged the discs easily, "Too slow, kid." Robin tried to lay a few boxes and kicks on X but turned out to be failure. X managed to give Robin a swift kick in the stomach before running towards the end of the roof.

"Better luck next time, kid. Try to learn and catch up."

"Bye, sunshine!" X waved at Raven, "We'll meet again…" his eyes grew smaller behind his mask, "Soon…"He blew her a quick kiss before jumping off the roof and disappeared. Robin quickly ran to Raven's side, "Raven, you okay? Did he -?" She shook her head in relief as Robin placed his hand on the back of her shoulder while the other on the front of her waist, pushing her up in a sitting position. He took out a pocket knife and started cutting the huge "X" tied around her body. "Thanks," Raven smiled at Robin as he threw the "X" aside and continued cutting the other on her legs.

"RAVEN, ROBIN!" both of them heard Starfire calling them as her star bolt grew brighter and brighter towards the door. Cyborg appeared from the door and ran towards Raven, followed by Starfire and Beast Boy. "ROBIN! RAVEN! Thank goodness both of you are unharmed!!" Starfire squeaked, giving both of them a squeezy hug.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked worriedly as he helped Raven up, "You look awful! Did Red X hurt you? If he laid a finger on my sis, I'll…"

Raven raised her finger, "Calm down…He did not hurt me, he almost did but he couldn't cause the police and Robin were here," but Cyborg still have the worried look on his face.

"Bu…But, Raven. Your face looked like you just saw a GHOST!"

"I'm fine. See? No bruises. Is just that…" she paused, "I'm a little dizzy…"

Raven turned to look at Beast Boy, she thought Beast Boy looked like some weirdo, his hair was messy and filled with red sticky glue. "The next time I see Red X, I'm soo going to make him pay for what he did to MY HAIR!!" Beast Boy shouted. "Now nobody will one my autograph!" Raven stood up trying to steady herself as Cyborg said, "Big deal. Even if your hair is normal, nobody would want your autograph anyway."

"And if someone really wanted your autograph, then he or she is definitely an idiot." Raven added, half joking.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire laughed at Raven's little joke. Somehow hearing her friends laughing with joy made her felt better and made her forget how much she hated Red X. "Is not FUNNY!" Beast Boy protested. Starfire went over to his side, patting him on the back, "Friend, do not feel bad about the messy look on your hair. After we get back home, I'll help you fix your hair with a pair of scissors," Starfire said , trying hard not to laugh.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked when she noticed Robin's face looked a little down. "I'm glad X didn't hurt you but he…he got away with the chip. We failed to get it back…" "Even though he got away but I managed to get the chip back," Raven stretched her hands and placed the chip on Robin's palm. His face brightened a little after hearing the good news. "But of course, if you haven't come in time, he would've gotten away with it…"

"How did you -?" Robin's question was interrupted when the door was suddenly knocked down and the policemen surrounded them aiming their guns at the Titans, "Freeze and put the chip down!!" Robin just did as he was told and heard Beast Boy whispered, "You gotta be kidding me…They don't think we're the bad guys, right?"

"Now all of you put your weapons down!!"

"Okay! Okay! You guys completely MISUNDERSTOOD!!" Beast Boy suddenly stood up in anger, "Do you guys know who the HELL are you pointing your damn guns at??"

The policemen just blinked at each other, confused. Soon, Starfire stood up.

"Please, we're the good guys. We do not want to hurt any of you,"

"You heard the lady. We're ain't here to steal –" "Okay, you know what, metal guy?" one of the policemen cut in, taking out his handcuff. "Why don't we take you and your friend and this…" he looked at Beast Boy in a disgusted way.

"…uh…weirdo green friend of yours to the police station and you can explain everything."

"WEIRDO?!" Beast Boy yelled, "Do I look like a weirdo in this HAIRSTYLE?!" "Beast Boy, stop it!" Raven hissed in a low voice but he did not take notice of it. "Hey, kid! Better watch your language!" "NO! You're the one who should watch your damn language!" Beast Boy yelled back and pushed up his sleeve, ready to fight the police who was also doing the same thing.

Robin gave Cyborg a nudge. Cyborg looked at him, nodding his head showing that he understood what he meant. They quickly got up to their feet, rushed over to Beast Boy's side, each of them grabbing both of his hand and pulled him away from the fight. "Beast Boy, CALM DOWN! We don't want to give any trouble!" "Let go of me! Stay out of this!!"

Starfire and Raven glanced at each other. "If this goes on, I think my mind will blow," Raven mumbled, wearing her hood over her head. "Then, is about time we stop this fight!" Starfire said as she sucked in a HUGE breath. "Oooh boy…" Raven quickly pressed her hands against both of ears, knowing what was Starfire going to do next.

"QUUUUIEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then, everyone stopped fighting and everything was quiet in just an instant. "That's better…" Raven flew beside Starfire who was breathing hard. Robin released Beast Boy's hand, "Now, we don't want to fight or anything. Just let us explain the actual situation…" Robin said, thinking that explaining would be an easy thing to do which actually turned out to be harder than he thought…

**I KNOW, not EXCITING enough but please review it anyway! PLEASE!! THANKS U SOO MUCH! Kisses and love from ME!! muak **

**P.S: Can you guys introduce some of your stories for me to read. I would definitely read 'em and give your story a very HONEST REVIEW! THANKS**


	5. Stolen after returned

**Hey ya, readers! Thanks for all your amazing reviews and moral support. Really appreaciate them. These few days, I have been busying doing loads of stuff:**

**- I have a practice for my English drama act**

**- Prepare History presentation**

**- Helping in organizing a school party**

**Man, very busy. Anyway, I didn't really get the chance to thank to some of the reviews so now I would like to send my thanks and kisses to :-**

**Master of ya'lls Fate – **Thanks for your funny story ideas and reviews. You've been great! Love your stories too, do write more. Can't wait to read 'em. Way to go!

**SanzoGirl – **You're my second reviewer for Chap 1 and have been keeping track on my story. Thanks a lot! You're amazing.

**Misato-6 – **Thanks for all your reviews and always there to support me. Hope that you can send more reviews.

**Darkfire can purehearts – **Thanks for your review! Love ya! Cool pen name by the way.

**Anyway, I still wanna thank lots of people but I can't. I have to type my story now. Hope you guys will love it! Bye**

"I really had a hard time explaining there! You guys could've helped me!" Robin sighed furiously as he slid into the front seat of the T-car. "Excuse me? But you are the one who was all, "Leave it to me!" and made us search for clues!" Beast Boy raised his voice from the backseat, still mad about the "weirdo" thing.

Both of them exchanged mean glanced. Beast Boy continued to complain. "Besides they're quite STUPID! You told them X was behind this but they are just soo -"

Starfire raised her hands to make peace. "Please, friends. Let's not fight now. Perhaps we could get things out of our mind by –"

"Going out for PIZZA!! Alright!" Cyborg cut in as he started the engine.

"Could we go eat something else instead of pizza?" Raven muttered in a low voice.

Cyborg looked at Raven through the rearview mirror, "How about going out for some Chinese?" Raven nodded slightly. "OKAY! Who wants to go out for CHINESE??!"

"Excuse me, Cyborg. But I thought Chinese is a language used by people in China, yes?" Starfire asked, looking confused. She still has lots of things to learn about EARTH. "Chinese also means Chinese food," Robin explained. "Right…" Starfire rubbed the back of her head, feeling a little silly for asking that.

"WE CAN'T GO OUT NOW!!!!" Beast Boy cried, grabbing the driver's seat.

Cyborg stepped on the breaks when he reached the traffic light, "Uh, why not?"

"Hello? Haven't any of you took notice of my HAIR?! I can't go out like that!! I'll be laughed at and the next day my HORRIBLE picture will appear in the newspaper!!" Starfire placed her hand on Beast Boy back, patting it gently, "Do not worry, friend. I will help you fix it once we go home," Starfire promised. "Besides, it would just take 5 short minutes to fill out tummy," Raven added. "Fine…" the green guy grumbled, looking at the mirror in front of him.

"Alright! We're here!" Cyborg hit the breaks as the Titans stepped out of the T-car and walked into the Chinese restaurant except Raven. "The next time I see that creep, I'll break him into a million pieces!" she whispered to herself, still thinking of that bastard Red X.

"Raven? Are you coming in?" her thoughts was interrupted by Robin's sweet voice. She shook the images of Red X out of her head and noticed Robin was standing at the entrance of the restaurant waiting for her.

"Uh-huh…" Raven replied with a smile and walked a little closer to Robin.

"May I lead you into the restaurant, Ms. Raven?" Robin asked in a gentleman sort of way, holding out his hand with the other behind his back.

Raven giggled, "Thank you, Sir Robin?" she placed her palm on Robin's as they walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The main door of the T-tower burst opened.

"I didn't know Chinese food would taste soo delicious!!" Starfire said happily as she slumped on to the couch, sucking the filling on her thumb, "I thought pizzas and Tamaranean food were the only delicious food I have ever tasted in the WORLD!" "Very exaggerating," Raven said, closing the door behind her.

"Ya, ya whatever. Now can you please fix my hair?" Beast Boy pressed a pair of scissors into Starfire's hand but when he took one look at one of Starfire's guilty face he knew that she would not be able to help fix his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Beast Boy but it's late," Starfire apologized with a yawn.

"Yeah, I still haven't taken my night bath yet…" Robin agreed, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Bu…But Star, you promised!!! Didn't you see the people there staring at me? And that kid who laughed at my hair!! I can't wait for tomorrow!!" Beast Boy said in frustration.

"Hey, BB. It's almost one in the morning. We had a tough day today. Everyone needs rest."

"Well, if you haven't ordered extra pork buns and dumplings, it wouldn't be one now!!" Beast Boy argued with Cyborg.

"I was just hungry! I have the right to order extra food! Right?"

"Why can't you be like Raven? She just ate one pork bun and four cups of tea and she was all full!!! Why do you have to eat SOOO MUCH and make us wait?!"

"Cause she is smaller in size while I'm bigger!!"

Robin stood between them, breaking them apart, "Enough! Didn't you guys have enough after the fight with those police??!"

"Speaking of Raven, where is she anyway?" Starfire asked, looking around the living room. "I guess she probably went to bed?" Robin answered with a shrug.

"Well, lights out. Good night, guys," Cyborg said, activating the security system before leaving the living room.

"Man, this is boring," one of the guards complained as he walked around the museum.

"Yeah, let's go check and make sure the chip is –"

THUD! "Who's there?" the guard took out his gun while the other took out his torch light.

Both of the guards ran into the room where the chip was kept and shocked to find that two other security guards were knocked out with the chip missing.

"The chip's been stolen! Call security! Go! GO!"

More security guards rushed into the museum and split up to fine the theft.

"Told ya I'll be back for it," a figure said coldly before dissapearing into the shadow"

"Here, Raven. Herbal tea and French toast!! Made it just for you!" Cyborg said, placing Raven's breakfast on the dining table.

"Thanks," Raven laid her book on the counter and walked towards the dining table for her breakfast.

"Done! You're as good as new!" Starfire placed the scissors on the coffee table and took a few steps backwards to have a better look at Beast Boy's fixed hair.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said, touching his hair, "It'll take weeks to grow extra hair again!"

He walked towards Raven who was enjoying her French toast, "Come on, Raven. Don't you at least wanna taste my tofu eggs? Just this once? Pleeeaseeee…"

Raven gave him an evil eye, "Don't make me repeat myself. I DON'T EAT TOFU and I hate it!"

"Alright, no need to shout! I'm just trying to be nice," Beast Boy took his plate of tofu eggs away from her. She always treated him like tofu eggs!

Robin stepped into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck, "Hey, guys. What's for breakfast today?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FRENCH TOAST!" "TOFU EGGS!" Cyborg and Beast Boy answered at the same time.

"I'll go for French toast then," Robin decided, wiping his wet hair. Cyborg stuck out his tongue at Beast Boy, "Told ya everyone hates tofu eggs!"

"Well, vegetarian eats them!" Beast Boy argued.

"Oh, did I in da house?" Cyborg snapped back and turned back to his cooking.

Beast Boy glared at him and took one big glurp of his tofu eggs, feeling defeated.

"Anyway," Beast Boy began, "Let's talk about yesterday, the fight with the police!"

"Don't get me involved in this conversation," Raven said lazily, putting the dishes into the sink.

"Nobody wants you either," he replied and turned to Robin who was drying his hair.

"Are the police stupid or something? I mean don't they know us, the Teen Titans? One of the coolest superhero team alive? Don't they read the papers?"

Robin threw his towel aside, "We're trying to keep a low profile here. Being famous might bring danger to the city."

"What do you mean bring danger to the city? Fans will love us!"

Raven grabbed her book from the counter, "Well, if we're famous, fans will do anything to see their fave superheroes, like crazy stuff, right?"

"Duh, what's wrong with that?"

"Fans might try to put themselves into danger and hoping that their heroes will save them. If thousands of fans putting themselves in danger all over the world, how are we suppose to save ALL of them when we can only save less than ten?"

Beast Boy was stunned and speechless but he quickly changed the subject, "I thought you don't wanna get involved in this conversation, Raven."

"Fine, I'll leave your stupid conversation," Raven answered as she sat next to Robin and continued her reading.

"Anyway, I do agree with Raven," Cyborg added as he placed Robin's breakfast on the table.

"And if we can't save the fans, we're the one to be blamed…"

"Friends, I've fetch in the paper of news! Do any of you wish to have a look on the news today??" Starfire flew into the kitchen with the newspaper in her hand.

"Don't mind if I do," Robin said, pouring himself a black cup of coffee.

Raven's eyes immediately widened when she noticed the news on the front page. She quickly emptied her cup of herbal tea and snatched the newspaper from Robin.

"What?!" she gasped, reading the news from top to bottom.

"What is it, Raven?" Robin leaned closer to have a better look at the news she was reading.

"Someone got away with the chip last night. An hour after we returned it."

"The person definitely must be Red X," Robin said firmly. "He's back for it!"

"But why does he need the chip for??" Starfire asked, walking over to look at the news.

"No idea but we're going to start searching the place where he'll strike next!"

**End of Chap 5. Phew! Done. Next chap will be coming in around 2, 3 or 4 days. Thanks for your patients and reviews! Love you guys!**


	6. Tower Break In

**Author's note (Please read, I think I need some comfort, Thanks)**

**Hey, guys. Thanks for your reviews, love them. Okay, I'm not really in a good mood now, I need some comfort here, hope you guys will understand. I just wanna cry but I know that it will be STUPID, but anyway, here's why I'm sad:-**

**- People worte mean stuff about my story. Is okay if someone worte "Not that good, try to improve in your story," I'm totally alright with that and won't make a BIG DEAL out of it but if someone wrote, "Go and burn your story in the flames of HELL!"How would you feel? Hurt or all whatever? For me, it definitely hurt my feeling A LOT. I can accept being critized but using mean words like HELL, that's just hurting. It's my FIRST story. I'm glad I have a loving brother who comfort me woth a hug and was all, "Don't care about that crazy jerk, sis. Forget about her, your story is the best." I was totally touched. Okay, maybe I'm crazy for writing this. **

**- I only got second in my essay competition and the pupils at school was all, " Looks like the champ became a loser" I was soo hurt by their mean words. **

**Okay, to tell you the truth, when I'm writing this chap, I dunno what I'm writing cause I'm not in my best mood. I just type whatever pops in my head and I THINK THIS CHAP IS TERRIBLE!!! If it's TERRIBLE just tell me but please, DON'T EVER USE MEAN WORDS. If it's terrible I'll delete this STUPID CHAP and UPLOAD a better one. But I don't even know if I wanna write any chap anymore, the review was just soo MEAN. I was thinking of writing a story on Raven and Robin but now... I think I wanna give up on it.**

**Thanks for spending time to read how I felt. I really aprreciate it. I'm just CRAZY writing about stuff like that right? I think I'm making a BIG DEAL out of it. Sorry for the mistakes in Chap 5. Horrible, right? Anyway, I'm going to leave now. Thanks for reading, BYE**

It was half an hour until midnight strikes. The Titans were still busy tracking down Red X.

Raven took another sip from her herbal tea but felt nothing going down her throat. She took one look into her favourite mug and realized it was empty. She grabbed the jug of herbal tea on the coffee table full of crime and villians file beside her and poured herself another cup of tea. It was her tenth cup and still no clue where Red X will strike next.

Raven moved away the pile of files away and found Beast Boy sleeping on top of them. "Beast Boy, WAKE UP! You're having your drool all over the papers!!" Raven pulled the papers away from Beast Boy's head, grabbed a tissue and started wiping away the drool. "Sorry…" Beast Boy opened his heavy eyes, wiping the drool off his mouth. "Any luck in tracking down Red X?" he asked lazily as he stood up.

"No…" Starfire sighed heavily, reorganizing the pile of papers. "I don't think I can go on anymore, Robin. We've search for almost the whole day and still find nothing."

"Yeah…I think we better stop for today," Cyborg agreed, collecting the pizza boxes and putting them into the plastic bag, ready to be thrown away.

Robin turned around to look at the clock hanging on the wall, ten minutes to midnight.

"I guess so…" he looked at the computer screen where all the possible location where Red X could be were listed for one last time before shutting down the computer.

"Guess we'll have to clean up the mess tomorrow," Raven said, stretching her hands.

"Whatever…yawn Night, dudes," Beast Boy yawned and left the main room.

Raven stepped into her bedroom, locked the door, took off her cape and threw herself on the bed. Raven turned to looked at the alarm clock on her bedside, "Three more minutes to midnight…What a day…" she shut her eyes closed and dozed off.

TICK! Midnight strikes. Everywhere in the tower were quiet. Very quiet. Only the ticking of the clock could be heard. Not until a figure appeared in the main room.

"Everyone seems to be asleep, perfect timing."

He opened the main power box, pulling out wires to the security system.

"This is easier than I thought it. Now for the – "

The figure was about to act his next move when he heard the sound of the door slide opened not far from where he was standing.

"Trouble…" the figure disappeared as someone walked pass the main room.

"yawn I think I need a drink," Robin yawned loudly as he placed his palm on the scanner to deactivate the security system but nothing happened.

"That's odd?" Robin scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Well, that's because I shut down the security system, bird boy," a familiar voice replied.

Robin immediately turned around and found the figure leaning against the wall.

"Red X…Where's the chip??!" Robin asked, his voice sounded very dry.

"What chip?" X asked innocently, like he did not know anything about it.

Robin tightened his jaw and cracked his knuckled before punching X in the stomach with a kick in the back, shoving him back into the wall.

Robin wanted to yell, "Yes!" after finally managed to lay a kick and punch on X but forced himself to shut his mouth. He did not want to show that he was happy over something like that. He ran over to X, grabbed his shirt, pulling up in a standing position and slammed him against the wall.

"Stop playing innocent! Where's the damn chip?! Tell me or else…"

"Or else what, Wonder Boy?"

"Or else you wouldn't like what I'm going to do to you!"

"Fine," X said as he dug his hand into his belt, "If you want it, make me."

"Why you - !" Robin growled with anger, raising his fist.

"Sleep tight," X pulled out a spraying can and sprayed red gases right into Robin's face.

Robin immediately knocked the can out of X's hand as he released his shirt and backed away but it was too late. His eyes were beginning to grow heavier and heavier.

"This time I used a longer lasting knock out gas. Enjoy your sleep," X smirked at Robin who hit the ground and blacked out.

X placed his leg on Robin's chest on pushed him aside.

"Don't worry, your little friends will also enjoy their little sleep too."

X ran up the flight of stairs, creeping and spraying knock out gas into each of the Titans' room except one. The one Titan that he longed to have fun with. He threw the spraying can aside in front of THAT Titan's bedroom door.

"Time to wake the demon girl to have some fun," X grinned as he disappeared and reappeared in Raven's room, finding that she was sleeping without knowing what was happening in the tower and that someone was in her room...

**Thanks for reading and hope to receive some reviews (hoping for some comforts too, not asking too much, right?). Honest one, please. No mean words and I'm fine. I will reupload and delete this chap if it's not good. **


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter. First let me tell you that :-**

**-I'm sorry for making all of you waiting for Chap 7 for quite a long time. I'm not giving up on it, is just that I have to teach my bro for his exam and whenever I on the computer my mom would call me to shut down cause my bro can't study. So, the only way to type this chap is when my parents and bro are not at home which was actually kinda creepy. I have to stare out the window every minute to make sure if they are walking towards the door and when they are home I have to quickly save the story and shut down the computer before they enter the house. So, please forgive me if this chap is not good, I was in such a hurry typing this story that I don't have the time to check my sentences, grammar or spelling. So please forgive me if this story sucks.**

**-Thanks for all your support. I'm really touched after reading all your reviews. Maybe I was stupid being sad over some flamers' review. Many thanks to :**

**Tokyo Blue:** Thanks for spending time reading the story and reviews. It was really nice of you to do so. I have read your story, "Like a rock" and it was very nice. Keep on writing. (I can't write you a review cause I totally can't and don't have the time but I promise to write one next time!) PLEASE!

**Kidsnextdoor112:** Thanks for your support, advice and everything. Your story ideas were kinda funny and interesting. Raven getting pregnant. Ha! Ha!

**liliac gurl:** Thanks for your comfort and everything. You're story are totally good (put those spelling mistakes aside, as long as the story is good, KEEP WRITING!)

**Moving Mountain:** Thanks for the smiley faces. Really cheered me up. :D

**Misato-6:** Is okay if your grammar is not good. Mine is bad too. Thanks for reading.

**Touch of The Wind:** Thanks for offering your comfort. I can always lend you an ear whenever you need one. Thanks.

**banan-nonne:** PLease don't hunt me, I'm too young to die (Ha!) Thanks for your flamers' advise.

**Invisable Rose:** Thnaks for your writing advise. I will try to improve whenever I have the time. Thanks for reading.

**Anonymous is Me:** I'm working on the Robin and Raven story now. When I am going to upload it, I will definitely tell you. And I will also try to make the other chaps longer.

**Taranova Xonson**: Thanks for adding this story to your story alert. Guess you're right about the flamers stuff. Thanks

**Master of ya'lls Fate:** I've read your Chap 6 for "Life style in hollywood" you should keep writing cause is BRILLIANT. I've also read your other stories that you uploaded. They were also GREAT. Write more PLEASE!

**brneyedgirl:** I'm now working on the Rae/Rob story. When I upload it I promise I will tell you. Maybe you're right about the flamers. Thanks for the advise.

**darkfire can pureheart:** You sounded excited when you wrote the review. I'm so sorry to make you wait. FORGIVE ME.

**Absentia:** Thanks for spending your time writing such an icredibly LONG review. I will try to take your advise and improve but please don't be mad as I take a long time to improve in my writing as I'm a slow learner. (heh...)

**SanzoGirl:** Oh, I'm very sorry for making you wait for my chap (my bad). I just don't have the time write it. I'm also sorry to hear that you were unable to use your internet.

**Xweetok:** Thanks for reading. I loved to update faster but I don't have the time but I already updated this chap already. Thanks for your review

**Guess that's all the readers I have to thanks. I don't wanna write much anymore. Enjoy! **

**WARNING: Make sure you're old enough to read the stuff in the story!! If not, better not read.**

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Rise and shine…"

Raven felt someone's finger was tickling her cheek. She pushed the finger away and turned over to the other side of her bed. The finger touched her cheek again.

Raven opened one of eye, looking at the alarm clock beside her that showed one in the morning. Who would wake her up at a time like this??

"The sun is not even out yet," she groaned lazily, pushing the disturbing finger away and covered her blanket over her face. "Just go away and let me sleep in peace…"

But then both of her eyes widened, "Whose finger was that? Who was I talking to anyway? Someone is in MY ROOM at this very hour and minute?!" Raven thought carefully. Nobody are allowed to enter her spooky room. She NEVER allowed anyone in her room, same as her friends.

She pulled the blanket away from her face and found X's mask was just an inch away from her face. She immediately jumped off her bed and let out a scream.

"How the hell did you get into my room?! I thought I locked it!"

X pointed the "X" symbol on his belt, "Remember this?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong with paying a visit to a demon?" X asked with a shrug.

Raven was giving herself a massive head rush," At this very moment when everyone is asleep??"

"So what? It doesn't even matter," X answered as he stood up.

Raven backed away around the room, heading for the door, "You have no rights to visit people or simply entering their rooms without their permission!!!!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh yes I do. This is my body, my mind and my decisions. You can't do anything to stop me from doing what I want to do, Raven," X argued, walking slowly towards Raven.

Raven felt her hands pressing against the door. She has to find her teammates and warn them before X can do anything to her.

"Leaving so soon, sexy?"

"And if my answer is a "YES"?"

"Then, go ahead then," X replied, crossing his hands over his chest.

Raven blinked at him, arching one eyebrow. Something was definitely WEIRD. X was suppose to stop her or attack her. She knew there was something very wrong.

She quickly turned around and tried to unlock the door but the door won't open. She turned back, glaring at X ,"What have you done to MY DOOR??!"

"Oh, that. Sorry to say that I accidentally changed the keys to the lock. Clumsy me."

Raven's face turned pale but then a smile occurred in her lips.

"But you forget that I have the power to walk through walls," Raven reminded X with a grin.

"I know that," X smirked at her, "But you can't after…"

Without warning, X launched forward and pressed her shoulder hard against the door.

"After I do this to you," X added and slapped a "X" on neck instead of her mouth.

Raven placed her hand on the "X" glued to her neck. She did not feel any pain but she felt something bad was happening to her. She began to feel weaker and weaker, it was like all her strength was flowing out of her body. After a few seconds, the "X" fell to the floor as Raven knelt down, still rubbing her neck. X knelt down beside her, picking up the "X' on the floor and waved it in front of her, "You wanna know what this "X" has done to you?"

Raven stared at the "X" on his hand, she still felt alright, only a little weaker than before.

"No," Raven answered, "In fact I don't wanna know whatever you've done!!!"

Raven stood up and walked away from X, "I'm getting out of here!" and began to chant her three famous words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!"

Raven shut her eyes, waiting for her body to change into her bird-like soul self but nothing happened. "Why isn't it working??" Raven asked herself in her thoughts. She raised her hands, aiming them at the books in her book shelf, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!" The book just stayed in the book shelf at the same positon unmoved. She stared at both of hands, closing her palms and opening them again. "Come on, it must work!" she thought, sweats were beginning to fill her forehead and palms. "Okay, maybe I can still fly…"

She closed her eyes in a relaxed way, trying to the power of flight but when she opened her eyes, she noticed her legs were still on the floor and X just leaned against the wall, watching her lazily, "Aren't you leaving yet, babe?"

"Okay," Raven began, placing her hands on her hips, trying to hide her fears.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?"

X moved away from the wall, "Thought you didn't wanna know…"

"Well I do now!! Tell me!" Raven yelled, tigthening her fist.

X moved a little closer, "Fine," he waved the "X" in his hand, "This thing just sucked up all your powers. Created it myself, not bad eh?" Raven stood there frozen solid, she was in for big trouble. The door was locked, her power was now completely useless or even worst, GONE FOREVER.

"Well, but your power is gone temporary, not permanent."

Raven gave out a little sigh but glared back at X, "When will I get my powers back?"

This time X was a few inches away from her, "After 12 hours, I guess?"

Raven looked at her alarm clock. It was already half an hour to two. She can only get her powers back in the evening. "So, sunshine…" X cracked his knuckle, "What do you want me to –?"

"SHUT UP!!! Just leave me alone, you…" she paused, thinking of the right words to describe him.

"YOU PREVERTED CREEP!!!"

"Whoa, easy with your language. I'm no pervert creep…" X said as he moved closer to Raven who pressed herself against the wall. He moved his finger into her soft violet hair and started twirling it.

"You are afraid, aren't you?" X asked, still twirling her hair.

"No, I…I'm not," Raven lied, voice began to sound a little scared. Her heart hammered painfully against her ribcage painfully as X pressed his body against hers.

"You're bluffing," X said, "You're often not honest with your feeling, Raven." X pressed his body a little harder against hers, "I can feel that you're shaking…"

"STOP IT and LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Raven yelled and slapped X hard in the face before pushing him aside. Raven ran towards the door and started slamming it, "Somebody, help -!!"

"Stop wasting your energy. They're all in dreamland now. Besides, you need those energy to go on the bed and make some love…"

Raven dugged her hands into her hair and held them forcefully, "NEVER! I won't - !"

"You will. You know what?" X paused and placed his finger on his chin, "You looked a lot more sexier without your cape. Your breasts are kinda huge behind that tight outfit of yours."

"You asked for THIS!" Raven levitated into the air, knocking X to the ground with one swift kick on the head.

"Not bad…" X said as he slowly got up, "Didn't know you're good at material arts…"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me!"

"I know the Boy Wonder thought you those material arts."

Raven tried landing a roundhouse kick on X but he grabbed her leg and spun it around, causing her to lose balance. X managed to catch her before hitting the floor by wrapping his arm tight around her waist while the other around her knees.

"Your material could've been a lot more better if you take some lessons from me."

X released her and pushed her on the bed.

Raven quickly crawled to the end of the bed as X pushed his mask a little higher.

"Let's stop fighting and start the fun," X said, licking his lips as he crawled on the bed towards the powerless demon. Now things are definitely starting to get hot and fun.

**I know it's not good and I hate it myself. I just don't have the time to write and describe more on the story. Maybe after my bro's exam I might have the time to do so. Please forgive me if this story sucks. (It already sucks anyway.) **


	8. The Kiss From the Perverted Creep

**Hey, readers. I'm very sorry for writing this story earlier or whatsoever but I'm glad that my exam is over and I hope I did well. Anyway, after my test I immediately began working on my story as I could hardly wait. Thanks for your support while I'm having my exam. Well, I won't say much. Enjoy!**

Raven crawled to the end of the bed and leaned her body hard against the wall as Red X was coming nearer and nearer. There was nothing she can do now. He completely overpowered her, just like he wanted to. The only way to stop him from doing whatever he wanted was to keep him talking until the titans come to her rescue…

"Can't you – you make love with someone at your own age? I mean, why me??"

Then, Red X stopped. "Simple," he said, snapping his finger and took another move closer to Raven. "I like you more……" Another step closer, closer and –

"Why uh –"Raven paused, thinking of the right thing to ask. "Well, there are many other girls out there that are much prettier than a demon girl like me…" This time Red X did not stop, he just kept on crawling and now their face were inches apart.

"Let's just say, you have everything that a man want in a woman…" Raven felt a tickling sensation crawling up her body and realized X was touching her on the back.

"Wha – what do yo –you mean by that?" she asked, avoiding his eyes, shaking slightly, wishing that something would make him stop touching her, a miracle perhaps.

"Don't you get it? You got the attitude. The attitude any man would want in a woman…"

"B – But what about -?"

"You know what, sexy?" X said before Raven could ask on, he leaned into her neck and breathed the scent of her. He gripped her chin and tilted it to face his face. "You asked too much." Raven was about to do something to stop him when X pressed his lips hard against hers, wrapping one arm around her waist tight while the other digging into Raven's soft violet hair, pushing her head towards his.

"_Get away from me!!"_ Raven thought angrily, lips still pressed against each other. She grabbed a handful of X's shirt, pushing him away from her but instead X dug his knees into her thighs, pulled her wrist away from his shirt, putting enough pressure on her wrists to stop her from moving. _"I want this to end…now…"_ Raven thought helplessly.

Then, her eyes widened as she felt X's tongue was pushing his way into her mouth. Raven was definitely not going to let that happen, she rather do French kiss with someone else (maybe someone like Beast Boy) rather than doing it with him. So, she kept her mouth shut as tight as possible, not giving in so easily. Soon, X stopped and tore his lips away from hers.

"C'mon, babe. Don't you wanna French?" Raven could feel that she was breathing hard and her heart was pounding as fast as ever but she forced the words out. "I-rather-die-than-doing-it-with-you!" Raven said quickly in one breath and kept her lips firmly shut. A huge grin played on X's lips.

Without warning, he pushed Raven down on to her bed, sat on top of her, leaning towards until their lips were only an inch apart. "Fine," X breathed out his last word before putting as much pressure on to her lips, massaging it more roughly than before. Raven began to squirm helplessly, lips still stubbornly shut as she felt X's tongue was trying hard to push through her mouth.

Suddenly, she felt X's hand, which was around her waist, was slowly moving towards her chest and began to rub and tickle her chest. Raven let out a huge gasp by mistake and X took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Raven felt her body stopped shaking and claming down as warmth spread into her body. She soon realized that X is not really a bad kisser after all (she also realized that it was stupid to think that she would do French with someone like BB! YUCK!), slowly beginning to enjoy the feeling as she too, slipped her tongue into X's. At first X drew back, staring at Raven with wide surprise as Raven stared back.

Without a word, Raven placed her hand on X's head and pushed it towards hers and continued kissing for what seems like hours… until her sight became blur and fell into deep sleep till the next morning…

**Alright, I know it's short but well, it's still something! I hope you can review it (as I'm a little disappointed that very few people reviewed my RobRae story, but doesn't matter as now I'm back to myy writing business) Thanks. Chap 9 will be coming up in just 1 or 2 days! Yay!**


	9. Powerless

**Hey, readers! Chap 9 is up! I wrote it as soon as I can the day after I updated Chap 8 and I know, it's still short. You know how authors like to keep their story hanging to bring more suspend! Anway, THANK YOU for all your SUPER REVIEWS! And finally, I managed to reached the target where I was hoping to receive 100 reviews! Another YAY for me! Thanks to you guys, is like I received an early b'day present or should I say Christmas present since my b'day is already over. You guys are the greatest so here is my story ENJOY!!!!**

"RAVEN!!!!!"

Raven kept her eyes closed and moaned lazily, a huge smile playing on her lips. She did not know who was slamming the door, but it sounded like Robin? BB? Cy? Who cares? All she knew was she was having the greatest night in her life. She could not even remember when she was this happy.

Is it the day when BB and her went to separate missions where she would did not have to listen to his annoying jokes for one whole week? Or Cyborg giving her "Magic for Dummies" which she finds interesting on her birthday? Or Starfire stopped asking her to go to the shopping mall for a month when BB began teaching Star to play the Game Station? Or Robin giving her a kiss on the lips and forehead during Christmas under the mistletoes (This made her smile even wider)?

"Raven! Open up! Are you alright??!"

Raven sat up when she realized that all her clothes have been taken off, completely naked. She nearly screamed in horror but was drowned by the yelling, "I'm going to knock the door down!" Raven grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her body, jumping off her bed to pick up her clothes which were scattered on the floor, realizing that Robin was the one outside her room.

"Robin! Don't! I – I'll be with you in a sec! Just hold on!"

As Raven wore her shoes, she tried to remember when did Red X took off all her clothes. All she remembered was X appearing in her room, fighting X, the talking, the kissing then…… She could not remember anymore. She must have dozed off. She pushed that thought aside, deciding that she should forget about X taking off her clothes or whatever happened when she was sleeping.

She took one final glance at the mirror to make sure she looked as if nothing happened yesterday and opened the door to find Robin standing right in front of her, looking relief. To her surprise, Robin wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her forward for a tight hug.

"Rae! Thank goodness you're okay…" Robin said breathlessly, hugging Raven as tighter as ever. "Robin…" Raven said as she broke away from the hug. She wanted to say she was alright but Cyborg and BB appeared out of nowhere, elbowed Robin aside and drown with questions and worries like, "Did Red X hurt you?" and "If he did that to our sis, I'm going to make sure he was a dead man!!!"

"Stop! STOP!" Raven yelled and silence fell. "I'm fine," she said, breathing hard. "Besides, I slept soundly last night…" Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged curious glance. Before either of them could say another word, Starfire appeared from the corner, arms wide opened ready to give Raven a bone-breaking hug. (Raven nearly freaked out, remembering Starfire broke her ribs when giving her a hug during Christmas)

"Starfire! NO HUGS! I'm fine!" Raven yelled as Starfire's hand fell to her knees. "Anyway," Raven began, entering the main room, still smiling. "Did Red X hurt any of you yesterday?" Beast Boy was the one who answered, "Well, thank goodness he didn't!" He went over to check the drawers where all the movies and video games were kept. "And thank goodness he didn't steal the Game Station or my games!!" He pulled out the Game Station and kissed it as though it was the most precious thing in the world as the other Titans rolled their eyes. Robin was about to say something when –

_BEEP!_ Robin fished out his communicator and stared at it for a while. "Trouble…" he muttered as he shut his communicator and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Is it Red X?" Starfire asked with this worried look on her face as Raven blushed when she heard X's name and thought about the incident last night. "No…" There was a sigh of relief from Cyborg ("I can't take fighting with that guy anymore!") as he headed for the T-car. "It's Plasmus…"

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"TITANS! GO!!"

The Titans began to charged towards Plasmus who was drinking down a huge tank of green disgusting chemical with one huge gulp, spilling it all over the road as people ran and screamed for their life ("Ew! That's soo nasty!!" Beast Boy said, making a disgusted face).

Raven tried to fly when suddenly something occurred in her mind. Her powers have not recovered yet! Raven immediately ran to a corner before getting herself hurt, her face was pale with horror, trying to remember what Red X said yesterday…

"_When will I get my powers back?"………"12 hours, I guess?"_

"12 HOURS?!" Raven gasped, turning around to make sure the Titans can still manage to hold off Plasmus. It was barely afternoon. By the time her powers have recovered, Plasmus probably might have gotten away or some innocents could get hurt. She had to do something, she had to fight. She just could not push all the fighting responsibilities to her friends.

Suddenly, Raven noticed that everything became quiet. Too quiet. A huge shadow fell upon her. "Plasmus!" Raven gasped, recognizing the shadow at once and let out a scream. Before she could turn around, Plasumus sent forth a huge jet of slim towards her, hitting her hard against the solid ground.

Raven felt a sharp pain behind her head as more slim was covering her whole body, blocking her view. She tried to break free but was too weak to do so. Then, she felt the slim slowly leaving her body, someone yelling her name, "Raven! Raven! Raven!" as her view became darker and darker and that voice growing fainter and fainter.

"Raven! Is alright! We're going to get you out of this slim! Raven…" That was the last thing she heard then everywhere went dark and silent………………

**Please don't kill me if it is short. I hope yopu guys like it. PLease Review!!! I'm already working on Chap 10 so be PATIENT! Reviews please and thanks for your great super duper support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAK!**


	10. Parcel From X

**Hey, readers! Thanks for all your review and everything! I'm done with Chap10 and hope you guys enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!**

"Raven! Is alright! We're going to get you out of this slim! Raven…" That was the last thing she heard then everywhere went dark and silent………………

"Raven! Raven! Speak to me! Is she going to be alright, Cy?"

"Calm down, Robin! According to my scanner, everything seems to be okay now…"

"But friend, I thought you said that Raven was…not normal…"

"Yeah. I mean, a few hours ago, you was all plain and know she is floating in the mid-air healing herself!!!!!! That's definitely not normal, dude!"

"But she is normal now!"

Raven could feel someone squeezed her hand tightly and brushing her violet her away from her eyes. She tried to open her eyes but she was just too weak and tired. Probably because she did not have enough sleep. She decided to keep her eyes close for a moment.

"Um, perhaps I should go make Raven a cup of herbal tea?" Starfire suggested, walking towards the door of the medical room.

"Don't be ridiculous, Star!" Beast Boy said, trying to sound like a genius. "Do you think herbal tea will make Raven open her eyes? Do you think the disgusting smell of the tea will make her wake up?"

"BB, shut up! Raven is AWAKE!" Cyborg tugged Beast Boy shirt, rolling his eyes.

Finally, after unable to stand Beast Boy's yelling, Raven moaned lazily and opened her eyes to find Robin squeezing her hand as tighter than before, crying in relief, "RAVEN!" But instead of looking at Robin, she gave BB a warning look. "Herbal tea does not smell disgusting and the smell of it is very refreshing. You should drink some more often."

"Gosh," Robin began, helping Raven to sit up. "What happened to you?"

"Are you normal? Do you feel normal?" Starfire asked, kneeling beside Raven. Raven remembered that her powers have not recovered but now she feel the power inside her. She can feel herself urging to fly. But then, a thought occurred her, "Where's Plasmus?"

"He, I mean – _it_ got away but it doesn't matter, as long as you're okay…" Cyborg answered, patting Raven on the back as she began to feel guilty. "It's all my fault. If I didn't – If I –"

"It's not your fault, Rae. I think you weren't yourself but Cyborg said you somehow you lost your powers. Is there something you wanna tell us about it?" Raven avoided Robin's gaze, she did not want to tell him about the incident last night, not when she was surrounded by her friend.

"Nothing," Raven lied. Robin knew something was definitely wrong by the look on her face. "Is it last night? Is it Red X? Did he do something to you?"

"NO!" Raven said, losing her patience as the light bulb on the other side of the room broke into pieces, making the titans jumped. Raven took a deep breathe, rubbing her forehead, trying to control her temper. "No. Really, it's nothing. I need to be alone. Please, leave. Thank you."

Robin wanted to argue back when BB tugged his sleeve and pulled him out the door followed by Cyborg and Starfire quietly. As the door shut with a soft _bang, _Raven buried her head in her hands. _"Is Robin suspecting me??"_

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

_Knock knock knock!!_

Raven sat up, rubbing her eyelids hard, "What is it?"

"Breakfast is ready. We're having tofu for breakfast," Beast Boy sang. Cyborg yelling, "NO, WE're NOT!!!!" from the kitchen could be heard and Raven know that they will begin their eat-tofu-fight. Raven was about to leave the room when something on the bedside caught her eyes.

"Wha - ?" Raven grabbed a small parcel and examined it closely. She noticed a small folded note stuck to the parcel and pulled it out. Placing the parcel aside, she smoothen the note which was written:

"_Hey, sunshine. Miss me? I see your powers have recovered. Didn't know it was easy to break into the tower with all the Titans around. There is a present in the parcel. Open it when you're alone and remember to use it when nobody is around. _

_P/S: I'll be back before you know it, love."_

Raven smirked. _"Red X…"_ She reread the note a few times, smiling. Then, she took the parcel and shook it. It's shape was a small rectangular box, what could it be? She was about to tear the corner of the parcel when –

"RAVEN! What's taking so long? Tofu is ready, you know?!"

"Alright, Beast Boy! I'm coming!" Raven called out and hid the parcel under the bed before flying out the medical room.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Hey, Raven," Robin began as Raven entered the kitchen with this huge smile on her face.

"You look sort of happy today? Anything you wanna tell us?" Robin stared at her suspiciously as Raven, still smiling poured herself some herbal tea. "Just a good dream…" Raven answered with this dreamy tone in her voice as she slumped on a seat next to Robin, gazing in the mid-air, wondering what X gave her in the parcel.

"So," Cyborg said, tossing away the tofu on Starfire's plate and replacing it with bacons and eggs ("Hey! That was an uncalled for!" Beast Boy yelled angrily) "Don't mind if you share with us this happy dream of yours?" Raven drank down her cup of tea, "Cyborg, there are some dreams that are not meant to be shared, you know?" as Strafire nodded with agreement.

Robin stared at Raven. _"Something definitely happened in the medical room that made her so happy. Something she wanted to keep as a secret. I know that look!" _Robin could not take it anymore. He got to find out what it was, he had to go to the medical room. NOW!

"I'm done!" Robin said, standing up and heading for the door.

"But you haven't even ate my eggs and bacons! All you eat was a bowl of cereals!" Cyborg complained (already halfway making Robin's breakfast). "You can give Raven mine!" Robin added before disappearing behind the door…

**Okay, I left it hanging again and I know it is SHORT! But what can I do to bring the suspence?? Sorry, readers but review it anyway! Thanks a bunch!**


	11. Sneeking Out

**Hey,readers!! Sorry for updating the story a little late. I've got tons of assignments this few days but thank goodness,I managed to finish em'. (I have to draw map! Very difficult!) Anyway, I'm using my cousin's laptop to type this story and this time the story is LONGER!!!!!!!!!! Yay! Hope you enjoy it! Toodles! (Before I forget,THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! LUV YA!)**

Raven (still smiling) grabbed all the dishes (except BB's who was still eating his tofu), placed them into the sink next to Cyborg and began washing them cheerfully as Cyborg stared at her with disbelief. "What?" Raven asked after realizing Cyborg had not taken his eyes off her for a while.

"Isn't it BB's turn to wash the dishes today?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy placed more dishes into the sink. "Yeah," BB added. "I thought you totally hate washing or taking over washing duties. And you're using your HANDS to wash when you can use magic! What has gotten into you??!"

"I just felt like doing so," Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"You know what? I like the changes! You should take over all my household duties everyday!"

Raven glared at Beast Boy, "Don't you even think about it!" Then, she smiled, "I'll do it just for today, though." After cleaning the last dish, she went straight to the medical room.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Robin was still in the medical, pulling out drawers, checking the pillows and blanket, opening the cupboards and checked the window. "NOTHING!" Robin slammed the window frame furiously. "There got to be some place I haven't checked!" He went over to the drawer and searched in thoroughly went he knocked down a pen which rolled under the bed.

"Of course! Under the bed! How could I forget!"

Robin stretched his hand under the bed, touching ever part of the floor and felt something solid. It was big. Definitely not a pen. He grabbed it and pulled his hand out and found himself holding out a parcel with a note stuck to it. He opened the folded note eagerly and read out quietly, _"Hey, sunshine. Miss me? I see your powers have recovered… _(With every sentence he read, he raised his eyebrow curiously)_"_ He was about to read the next sentence when -

"_FOOTSTEPS!"_ Robin thought as the footsteps were growing louder and faster. Acting fast, he quickly stuck the note on the parcel, threw it under the bed and pretended to be folding the blanket as Raven entered the room, shocked.

"Robin?! What are you doing here?" Raven asked, shaking. Robin placed the nicely folded blanket on the bed, "Oh, I was just tidying the medical room. It's a mess!"

Raven raised her eyebrow as Robin laughed nervously, "Well, uh – I'll go and take my bath!" and immediately rushed out the medical room before Raven could say another word.

Raven ignored Robin's weird action and pulled the parcel out with her telekinesis and flew to her room. After making sure no one was looking or spying, began to open the parcel eagerly. To her surprise, it was not any dress, necklace or jewellery that Red X stole from somewhere but it was a –

"Video tape?" Raven gasped. It was a video tape with a symbol of a red "X" drawn on the sticker glued to tape with the note, _"Watch it __today__ and __alone!__" _Raven stared at the video tape. How can she watch the tape by today and alone when Cyborg and Beast Boy will be fighting over the huge TV screen to play their Game Station and Starfire will never miss a show on "The World of Fungus". What about the computers?

"No…" Raven said. Cyborg might be able to track down the video with his latest spyware thing he just installed into all the computers. She tore the paper of the parcel furiously and threw herself onto her bed. She, at the same time, could not believe that she was angry over something that was given my Red X. She stared at the note written on the video tape.

"Today…alone…" she muttered and then a bright idea suddenly occurred in her brain with a flick. "Of course! Midnight!" she said, sitting up smiling. She could watch during midnight when everybody is asleep, unless if they have to go save the city then that would be too bad. All she had to do was crept into the main room, play the video and go back to sleep as if nothing ever happened.

And now she could hardly wait till midnight…

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Azarath Metrion Zin –"

"Uh, Raven?"

"Beast Boy, does the word "I'm meditating" means nothing to you?!"

"I know but –"

"Then, GO AWAY!"

"Yeah, I know but does meditating includes checking the time every five minutes?!"

Raven glared at Beast Boy but he was right. She just had turn around every few minutes to check the time to make sure it was almost midnight. She was dying to watch the video tape which she hid it behind the book shelf in her room. It was a stupid idea to meditate in the main room. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. _"Fifteen minutes to midnight!"_

"You see?! You're looking at the time again!!!!"

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, make this is a warning for you: Whenever I'm meditating, if ever you disturb me one more time, you'll be a dead animal!" Beast Boy pretended to look horrified. "Honestly, Raven. You said that every time when I disturbed you and look, here I am, standing here ALIVE!!" Raven stood up and looked at the clock. _"Ten more minutes! I don't have time to argue with Beast Boy!"_

"AHA! You're checking the time again!"

Raven smirked at Beast Boy, she sent a bolt of black energy, pulled out the waistband of his green underwear from his pants and hooked it over his head and left the main room, leaving Beast Boy screaming with difficulties to pull down his underwear as Robin yelled, "Good night, titans!"

Raven pulled out the video tape from behind the shelf and hugged it, staring at the alarm clock on her bedside which showed 12.10 a.m. _"Still makes no difference, as long as they're asleep,"_ Raven thought as she stepped out of the room, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

After deactivating the security system in the main room and making sure everyone were sleeping, she set the volume for the television as low as possible, just enough for her to hear the sound of the television before inserting tape into the player and sat on the couch to watch.

For a few minutes, the screen of the television was blank. Raven waited and waited, tapping her finger on the remote impatiently, thinking if Red X was playing some pranks. Finally after losing her patient, she slammed the remote on the table and walked towards the player the take out the tape went suddenly –

"_Hey, sunshine!"_ Raven nearly jumped and stared at the screen. Red X (still wearing his costume) was sitting on the couch, placing his legs on a foot stool with his hands and legs crossed. Raven took a few steps backwards and slumped onto the couch, smiling at the look of him.

"_I hope you're alone now. Missing your kisses already. _(Raven blushed)_ Anyway, I just hacked into the list of invitations for the Black and White Ball, which means everyone will be wearing only balck and white and found that the Teen Titans are on the list, your team anyway. There will be a display of the biggest collection diamonds and jewellery in the world. You bet I'm going to be there to grab my hands on those babies. If you wish to meet me, you can always meet me at the rooftop as I'll strike at around 10pm. You will receive those invitations by tomorrow so I will see you around then, sweetie."_

Then, the screen went blank. Raven smiled, "The Diamond Ball, huh?" and walked towards the player when the screen flashed brightly which made her jumped again and Red X was still sitting at the same position. _"Oh yeah. Almost forgotten to tell you that I recorded something that you would want to watch and treasure it." _Raven blinked. What did he mean???

The screen changed and showed her bedroom where Red X was crawling towards her on the bed and kissing her. Raven stood there frozen, he had been recording her all along. Raven slumped onto the couch, staring at screen, hardly blinking. After watching the whole video for like hours (Raven was raged with anger and blushing as harder than ever when she saw the part where Red X actually took off her clothes, seeing her completely naked and remembered X was actually the first man to see her stripped!) she stared at the clock and nearly yelped. It was nearly 4 a.m.!!!

Raven quickly pulled out the tape, activated the security system and ran back to her room…

**Okay, maybe the video tape thing was a bit STUPID! That was sort of the hardest part to think of anyway. But then, it's longer now which means NO MORE COMPLAINING on my story being SHORT! LOL! Please Review Them! Many thanks and love from ME!!**

**(Please NOTE: The next few stories might take me one week to update them as I'm a little busy these few days! Sorry,guys!)**


	12. Secret Revealed

**Hey guys! Phew! It was such a relief that relief that the exam is over and THANK GOD the paper for the last day was EASY!! ARGH! Yesterday I was supposed to type my story once I reached home but sadly I have to rush to my Chinese tuition and when I came home I was totally TIRED! I woke up at 7am to study and hardly slept. IN the end I slept.**

**Anyway, I checked my mail today and nearly FAINTED! Seriously, 300 plus mails in my inbox! I've never ever received soo many mails in my LIFE! Lots of reviews, favourites, alerts and new stories and chapters from the other authors and you. So in this chapter, not only will I be updating my latest chap, I will also be writing lots of thank-you-words for those words to those who REVIEW plus those who added my story to their FAVOURITES and ALERTS.**

**If your name is written TWICE in my thank-you lists it shows that you're a GREAT SUPPORTER but that doesn't mean I don't feel thankful to those who are mentioned once, okay? Deep breathes and here goes:**

**Those who reviewed from the very beginning till now: **SanzoGirl, liliac gurl, Misato-6, Master of ya'lls Fate, NinjaBunnyOverlod, Tokyo Blue, darkfire can purehearts, Moving Mountains, Mizuki Ai, cutiececile, Br0ken Angel, brneyedgirl, Touch of The Wind, CraneLee, DiamondOasis, Taranova Xonson, Invisable Rose, Anonymous is Me, Xweetok, NightRaven511, Fatcat11388, RavenTheBirdSpirit, luver of jellybeans, Blackthorn89 and (I DUNNO?!)

**Please forgive me if I spelled your name WRONG or left out your name cause there's so many of you. I really really wanna thank all of you and tell you how grateful I am. Really. This is my first ever story and you guys are just GREAT! I read all of your reviews from Chap1 to the latest, some made me LAUGH, some made me HUG THE COMPUTER SCREEN or even weirder, KISS IT! But the main point here, I was TOUCHED. Without your reviews I would have GAVE UP! Then, as I'm going to post a NEW STORY on a robin/raven/redX love triangle, I also hoped that I will receive MORE reviews than my FIRST one. Lastly, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS TO those who added this story to their STORY ALERT and FAVE:** SanzoGirl, liliac gurl, Misato-6, Master of ya'lls Fate, NinjaBunnyOverlod, Tokyo Blue, darkfire can purehearts, Moving Mountains, Mizuki Ai, cutiececile, Br0ken Angel, brneyedgirl, Touch of The Wind, CraneLee, DiamondOasis, Taranova Xonson, Invisable Rose, Anonymous is Me, Xweetok, NightRaven511, Fatcat11388, RavenTheBirdSpirit, luver of jellybeans, Blackthorn89, lewela, roniloveu, Chrysakitten, A Fallen Shadow, daydreamin345, Teberz, elkoe, 2KAZUMA, shadowrat pyro, CindereT, FoeHammer, alex melisa, pickleplea, WS Love, Kazama Kuzama, Lady Kiz93, MariaIda, KidNextDoor112, Jordanals, stefie-chi and MANY MANY MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ok! I think that's it! Part 2 is added to this chapter! ENJOY!**

_BRRIIIIIIINGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Groaning, Raven stretched her hand towards the annoying alarm clock and hit the snooze button before burrying her head under her pillow. She was so tired, she could hardly lifted her eyes to check the time (guess you guys know why). "RAAAAVEEEEN, Breakfast!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Just another five more minutes…five more…" _Raven thought as Beast Boy yelled from the kitchen and the yelling voice of "Meat vs Tofu" continued. _BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!_

"OK!! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Raven yelled, bolting up from her bed and turned off her alarm. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her cloak, tidied her hair and headed for the door. Just as the door slide opened, Robin's face appeared just an inch away from hers and of course – she screamed. Before she could even ask what he was doing in front of her room, Robin pressed his hand hard against her mouth, drowning her scream and pulled her out of her room.

"We need to talk…Alone" Robin said quietly as the door shut behind Raven who was frowning. But then, the expression glued on his face made her face turn pale. He looked very serious. Way serious than before. This means for some serious business and Raven did not like it one bit. Without another word, he removed his palm from her mouth while the other dragging her arm towards the roof.

"Robin, let go of me! What the hell do you want?!" Raven yelled, struggling hard to keep up with him, walking at high speed. He kicked the door to the roof open and released her arm. "It hurts!" Raven snapped, rubbing her painful arm furiously, "What do you want anyway??!"

"You can't hide from me anymore. I know everything," Robin said calmly, breathing hard.

Raven stared at Robin, confused, "Uh- I don't understand, what do you mean?" Raven knew that this was getting rather creepier when she noticed Robin frowned as he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out –

"I saw everything, EVERYTHING!" Robin yelled and that was when the colour drained from Raven's face with her eyes glued on the object on Robin's hand. She took a few steps backwards and leaned against the wall, her voice shaking, "Where? How? I mean – "Raven paused, thinking of the right thing to say and avoiding Robin's eyes. She was definitely in deep, deep trouble and got some explanations to do. She could not lie anymore. The truth is revealed but at least not all the Titans know about this. Still, it was as bad as it should be.

Raven began to change the subject, "Who gave you the permission to enter my room?! I mean don't you even care about MY PRIVACY!!?? I mean, really! This is just –"

With one hand, Robin grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. "SHUT UP! GOD DAMN IT! It's not about how damn important your privacy is to you! This is serious! Are you having some relationship with Red X? You not only let the idiot kiss you, Rae, you allowed him to strip you! You're lucky he did not do any of those things to make you go pregnant or something (Robin dare not say the word but you guys know what it is). What's into you anyway?! It's not like you to kiss that idiot!!!!!!!!!"

"So what if I actually kissed X?!" Raven snapped, trying to push away Robin's hand on each side of her shoulder but the more she struggle, the grip on her shoulder tighten. "This is not any of your stinking business! I have the right to do so! This is my BODY and my MIND, you can't boss everybody around to do what you want! I'M SICK OF YOU! Why the hell do you even care?! Is not that you love me or I'm your girlfriend and - !"

_SLAP!_ Raven hit the floor with a loud _thud!_ She pressed her hand against her wounded cheek as Robin threw the video tape hard against the floor and broken into pieces right before her eyes. Finally, Raven could not take this anymore and broke down. This was actually the first time Robin slapped her in the face. Or maybe she is the only one being slapped by Robin. She wished this was just a nightmare and none of this kissing Red X things every happened. This would not happen if she fought back, she should not have given in so easily.

"I'll let you do some thinking alone. Think about what you said just now, Raven," Robin said, bending down to pick the broken pieces. Mustering all his energy, he threw them as far as possible into the sea with splash. Hearing the broken pieces hitting the sea made Raven cried even harder. As Robin headed towards the door, he looked over his shoulder, staring at the crying demon. "It's just a matter of time before the invitation arriv-"

"ROBIN! RAVEN! TROUBLE!" Beast Boy voice echoed from the kitchen. Raven removed her hand away from her face, wiping away her tears. "I bet the invitation is here," Robin said, walking towards Raven instead of what he usually does when there is trouble which is running straight to the main room. Raven stared upwards and noticed Robin kneeling down beside her with his hand stretched towards her hand. "Come on, don't want to keep the others waiting."

Robin grabbed Raven by the hand, pulling her to her feet and towards the door. "WAIT!" Raven suddenly yelled, clutching Robin's hand and pulled him backwards a few steps before he could reach for the door. Robin raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter, Raven?" Raven touched her cheeks softly, "Do I look okay? I mean –uh- do my eyes look puffy? Is my –"

"Stop," Robin said softly, pressing a finger on her soft lips. Smiling, he rubbed his fingers against her cheekbone, "You looked fine. Cute as usual."

Raven blushed, "Robin, stop it." Robin laughed by the blushing look on Raven's face and began to lean forward. This made Raven blushed even harder.

"Robin I-" Raven took one step backwards when suddenly she stepped on her cape and fell backwards, pulling Robin with her. As her head hit the ground, Robin's lips smashed into hers and -

"Oops!" Cyborg said, eyes wide opened as the door swing opened so suddenly before Robin and Raven had the chance to break away from each other. "Sorry, uh- am I interrupting your roman-"Cyborg mouth immediately snapped shut when he noticed Raven's don't-you-dare-say-the-romantic-word look. He continued with a cough, "Sorry that I came here at a bad timing but you guys won't believe that we just received the-"

"Invitation to the Diamond Ball," Robin finished Cyborg's sentence in a flash. Cyborg stared at Robin with disbelief, "How did you know about the invitation??!" Robin took a deep breathe and said, "I got the information through a video tape…" Raven reached out and grabbed Robin's hand tightly with her trembling hands behind him. Robin turned his head slightly with his eyes narrowed, noticing Raven giving him the do-not-tell-him-the-secret-look.

Robin turned his head back to the eager looking Cyborg and sighed. "A tape from Red X…"

**DONE! Tough work! By the way, I still need you guys to vote who makes a better couple as there are still not enough. PLEASE VOTE WHO MAKES A BETTER COUPLE FOR MY 2nd STORY : Robin/Raven OR RedX/Raven. VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! THANKS!**


	13. Ridiculous Note From Me To Readers

**WARNING: This is a ridiculously LONG note from the author (which is me, duh) who owe all her readers a lot of answers, explanations and apologies. You may ignore it and proceed to read some other stories written by better authors than the loser (me), if you want to.**

Since this letter or note (whatever) is going to be long, I have to break it down into a few categories.

**1. About me, the worst author EVER**

YAY! Hey, guys. I'm back. I know. You guys are mad at me which is something I can't really blame anyone. I deserve it. Let's move on.

**2. About WHY?**

"Have you given up on your story?" "What's taking so long?" "Why have you stop writing?" Okay, I owe you some explanation. I believe if you checked my FanFiction profile, you will know why but if you have not, I will repeat my reasons again:

1. I have an important examination (which is already OVER). It's not some ordinary examination where I don't have to take it seriously. It's very important to me and passing it with flying colours is a MUST!

2. My laptop can't be used or repaired anymore just when my exam is over. It's a second hand laptop which originally belonged to my cousin so it's kinda old and will be useless one day. The only laptop available is my dad's where my dad, mom, little bro and me are using it. So, you can say that the chances of me using it is very little.

You'd probably heard this before and may think of this as a perfect excuse I made up to make me sound innocent. Trust me or not, you decide.

**3. About the story**

Let me get this straight, I'm NEVER ever giving up on what I started (Ok, except comics I started creating and drawing and began to lose interest when the days go by). So, keep your fingers cross for the next chapter of "Hate Me Not, Love Me So"

**4. About before and now**

Before I started on the latest chapter of my story, I read my previous chapters all over again. That was then I realised how childish my writing was. As I read it, I blushed madly (it was embarrassing) and was like, "Did I actually write this? It's so stupid and it sounds pathetic! No wonder flamers hated it!"

At that moment, I really wanted to hit the "Remove" button and retype the whole story all over again but then was it worth it after typing that story for 2 years? But I'm going to make sure the next chapter doesn't sound as childish as the previous one.

It's still amazing how much you guys like the story, but I'm pretty sure it's not the best you've read.

**5. About Robin**

Alright, this is something I really must press on. I can't just ignore it. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you guys love Red X.

But hating Robin is something hard to believe. Sure, he slapped Raven but that was because Raven was saying things that was… rude? I dunno what is the right words to describe it. I'm pretty sure you would want to slap or strangle your friend if they said something like that, no?

I don't know but please don't hate Robin because of me writing him slapping Raven. It's a stupid idea of mine. So, DON'T EVER HATE ROBIN!

**5. About flamers**

When I looked back, it's really very childish of me to be sad over what the flamers write about how much they hate my story and asking for comfort.

Well, guess what? To the flamers, write all the hateful things you want, it's never going to let me down anymore. If you hate it, stop reading it. Anyway, *ahem* don't mean to be rude. Hehehe…

**6. About you guys**

There's only 4 letters I can think of to use to describe you guys. You guys ROCK! You guys totally rock my whole world.

When I started typing "Hate Me Not, Love Me So", I never expected this childish, lots of grammar mistakes and spelling error fiction to be such a hit with you guys. I was trying to think of a really awesome title for the story so that it might get some attention but I suck at it. I mean, what kind of LAME story title was that?

Even when I stopped writing for like a year, people still review my story and send private messages on how I'm doing and when I'm returning. I'm still trying to reply as many private messages that you sent to me. Thank you for all of your concern.

Even now, receiving 165 reviews for the story still seems unbelievable and feels like a dream that I don't want to wake up from. All of this happen because of you guys. Without you guys, I will never be inspired to write more and go on.

Rereading all of your reviews almost made me cry. It's amazing how these few words you guys wrote can touch the heart of a loser like me. I'm so happy and thankful for your support.

**Lastly,**

If you've managed to survive after reading until this far without falling asleep out of boredom, bravo to you! I really wanna thank you for wasting your time reading this LONG note from a lousy author when you can be reading some better stories. Thank you!

The next chapter is coming really soon. Though, there is time when I'm typing, I can't think of how to continue the story. I keep typing and deleting. Type and delete. I'm so hopeless.

But if you have any other ideas on how to continue (please, no more ideas on how to torture Robin! Don't hate him! It's my fault!), please tell me. I'd be happy to use it if it's appropriate.

So, be patient, dear readers. Bye~!

Love from ME!


	14. The Final Plan

**(A/N:)** I **changed the summary** for my story. You'll get to **see the dialogue** in the** future chapter**. So, it sort of like a **SPOILER**. Anyway, **enjoy reading**!

**Chapter 13 : The Final Plan**

Ever had a time when you wished that something you don't really look forward and try to avoid it from ever happening but somehow turned out not the way you wanted and happened in just a blink of an eye? That's the kind of situation where Raven is involved in right now.

A moment ago, a very close friend of hers discovered her one of her darkest secrets. A few hours ago, a plan on how to capture the annoying playboy masked thief once and for all was made. Then, about four hours ago, she was forced to go shop for a dress with her only alien girlfriend who has the strength to break ever bones in your body. An hour ago, she was sitting in front of her dressing table wearing what she hated to wear most, a long black dress.

And now, here she was, standing in the middle of a huge filled with people wearing black and white tuxedos and dresses talking away hall with beautiful lamps hanging high above the ceiling. Every where you go, you can see all kinds of jewellery displayed from around the world. There were the world's largest ruby, longest pearl necklace, heaviest diamond earring and well- EVERYTHING!

Raven walked towards a display of multi coloured diamonds safely locked in a clear glass box. She stared at the sparkling little stones. Placing a cold hand on the display box, she knew it won't be long before every single piece of jewellery in this hall will disappear into thin air and fall into a the hand of that thief.

But to Raven, it wasn't just any thief. The thief was a pervert creep who made love with her in her very own bedroom the other night. The worst part was he stripped her naked in bed and took a video of it which was found out by her best mate. Making love with an enemy was a big mistake. Seriously, what in the world had gotten into her head?

Taking a quick glimpse around the hall, she found Beast Boy flirting with a bunch of girls with some of his jokes. And there was Starfire in a pink sparkling gown grabbing an uncomfortable looking Robin by the arm, talking away cheerfully.

"Champagne?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She felt her pulse kicked up several notches. For one moment, she thought it was that creep disguised as someone else to sneek into the hall and meet her. Slowly, she turned around only to find Cyborg holding out a glass of the yellow liquid.

Raven stared at the drink in his robotic hand and back at him. "Thanks but no thanks," she said with a hint of disappointment. She froze. Was she actually disappionted that it wasn't the pervert creep who gave her champagne?

"I know you prefer herbal tea but champagne can be really soothing as well," Cyborg said with a smile. "You wouldn't know unless you tried it."

Raven stared at him and sighed. Can a glass of champagne do much help? If it could help get rid of this horrible nightmare or make that pervert creep not to make an appearance here, she wouldn't mind burning up all her teabags in the kitchen, vow not to every take a sip of tea and stay as an alcoholic forever.

"_Okay, that may sound impossible,"_ Raven thought hopelessly. After all, Cyborg was trying to be nice, so why not take the nice offer?

"Well, I guess it's okay," Raven finally managed to say and reached out for the glass. She held the glass to her mouth and took a sip.

Cyborg gave her a look, "Well? How does it taste?"

"It's okay…" she replied, licking her lips. _'Though, I'd die for a steaming cup of herbal tea," _she added silently in her mind.

"So," Cyborg said, finishing his own glass of champagne. "Are you still going to tell me what's going on just now?"

"Uh- I don't know what you mean," Raven raised an eyebrow at him while taking another sip of the champagne. _"I knew there was something behind all this being-nice-and-giving-me-champagne-to-make-me-better thing," _thinking as she let the liquid flow down her throat.

"Of course you do know what I mean," Cyborg said, putting his empty glass on the display box and leaned closer towards her. "I'm talking about the hush-hush relationship between you and Robin."

This was when Raven choked on her champagne and spat a mouthful of the liquid onto Cyborg's tux. "What in the world is that suppose to mean?!" Raven yelled loud enough for everyone in the hall to turn their attention towards her.

"Well, don't tell me what happened up there on the roof wasn't just some normal conversation?" Cyborg said with his arms crossed the moment everyone got back to what they were doing.

Raven wipped the champagne off her lips, glaring at him at the same time. One thing for sure about Cyborg is when he sees something out of the ordinary, he will do anything to get some answers. _"Thank god, Beast Boy isn't here to join him in this- "_

"Come on, Rae," whispering, Cyborg lowered his body towards her, bringing their distances closer. "It's okay. I swear I won't tell a soul. Not even to BB. Just tell when did this all- ? "

"Cyborg," Raven said, raising her hand to stop him. "I appreciate what you're doing but let me get this straight. Robin and I are just close friends, nothing else. Plus, this isn't a very good time to talk about it. We're here on a mission."

Cyborg pulled back at sighed, "Fine, suit yourself then." He turned around and walked away but paused halfway, looking over his shoulder, "But if you got something you want to share with, you know who to talk to."

"Yeah…" Raven said with a nod before turning her back at him. Her head was throbbing. First, that creep. And now one of her closest friend who she treated him as her brother thinks she was having a relationship with her best friend. What could make this nightmare any worse?

What she needed now was a plan. A plan where both individuals are in a win-win situation or brings benefit to them. All she had to do was think up a brilliant plan where her team mates will be unharmed and that thief does not get away with every single piece jewellery in this hall. "_But how? It all sounds so, well- IMPOSSIBLE!!" _Raven thought hopelessly.

The hair at the end of her neck stood up when a hand suddenly touched her shoulder. Praying hard, she slowly turned around, _"Please don't let it be- "_

Much to her relief or disappointment (_"Why the heck am I feeling disappointed about?!" _Raven yelled at herself silently in her mind), it turned out to be Robin. "Raven," Robin said softly, coughing into his fist before continuing. "About just now at the rooftop, I'm really sorry for-"

Before he could finish his sentence, hall turned pitch black and shrieking of a woman could be heard. "He's here," Robin said through his gritted teeth, standing in a fighting position. "Titans, brace yourself!"

As black magic slowly formed around her fist, that was when a plan was already formed in her mind. It was now or never…

**Summary of Chapter 14: **What exactly is Raven's plan? Can this plan of hers protect her friends from getting involved and a expert thief (who she might be falling for) from reaching his objective? Will it turn out the way she wanted or another disaster? One thing for sure, carrying out this plan of hers means putting her life in the line and getting herself hurt badly. **(My summary sucks but it's the only way to leave a little hint on what's happening next, right?!)**

**(A/N:)** This is one chapter you really have to **write your opinion** on. Scratch that. YOU **MUST** WRITE YOUR OPINION! **Why**, you ask? That's because it's been **a year since I started writing** and I sort of **changed my writing style**. I need to know if I improved in writing or you guys **prefered my previous style or my new one? **This is really** important**. I'm begging you here as I need to improve and see **what you guys really want**. Ok? Thanks for reading!

**ATTENTION ALL TEEN TITANS' FANS: **Love watching the Titans and can't stop watching every episode again and again? Dying for more of it? Then, visit my Fanfiction profile page where there is a link on how to save Season 6!! This is very important to all die hard fans!!

Thanks for reading and if you did review, thanks again!


	15. Failure

**Author's Note:**

**Hey people! I'm back! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews despite the number of months I have left my story abandoned :(**

**In fact, before starting Chap 14, I had to read my story all over again to get an overall idea of what I'm gonna write. (Truth be told, I find my previous chapters really IMMATURE! No wonder I had flammers!)**

**Alrighty then. I'm not gonna talk much so I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I do! **

"_Calm down, Raven. Don't panic. This plan will definitely work out… I hope."_

Raven stared around the room, shaking slightly. Plunged into the darkness with a hundred people in the hall, the only light available was the weak moonlight shining through the windows. "Starfire!" Robin yelled over the screaming of the people. "Give us some light here!"

Starfire replied with a nod, flew a few feet above the floor and lighted the whole room with a starbolt in her hand. Looking around, there was still no sight of the thief. Even with the strong glow with Star's starbolt, the screaming and people pushing around in panic was not making the search any easier.

"_Plan A, find him before the others do…"_ Raven thought calmly. She began to push through the crowd when someone reached out and grabbed her hand. She snapped her head behind only to find the one holding her back was Robin.

"Raven!" Robin yelled to be heard over the screaming in the hall, pulling her towards him. "Raven," he repeated her name again, this time in a lower voice. "Have you forgotten the plan? You're his bait, remember? His goal here is to grab everything in this hall and meet with you. And I bet he will do anything to reach you. You have to be close by to make the catch easier. Got it?"

She nodded at him and sighed. The most important part of her Plan A was not to get any of her team mates near her, especially Robin. Now, she had to be practically glued to Robin throughout the night until Red X is caught._ "So, plan A failed. Now what?!"_ she thought frantically.

Before she could even blink her eyes, somewhere across the room exploded. Starfire's scream echoed through the hall, a thud was heard and everywhere was once again plunged into darkness. Panicked, Raven scanned the room, the thought "_He's here… He's here_" kept running through her brain.

Everyone in the room were screaming at the top of their lungs, running around like mad dogs as though the world was headed for disaster.

"Oh My God! What the heck was that?!"

"We're all gonna DIE!!!!"

"Crap! Where's my glasses! Has anyone seen my bloody glasses!"

"I wanna go home! I want my MUMMY!! AHH!!!"

Raven stared in horror as the whole room is plunged into chaos. How can one guy cause so much chaos in just a few seconds? She needed to find Red X. Fast. Just as she took a step backward, someone reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Stay," Robin's familiar voice nearby, calm and clear. In the dark, his lens glowed brightly as he scanned every part of the room. Raven stomped her feet in silence. She wasn't getting anyway and time was running out.

Sensing the panic channelled through her body, Robin squeezed her arm, "Don't worry, Raven. I won't let him hurt you." Raven nodded and managed to flash him a weak "thank you" smile. Suddenly, Robin's head snapped upwards, squinting at the roof.

"I can see him," Robin said with a hint of anger. As the words escaped from his mouth, her heart pounded against her ribs. Slowly, she tilted her head upwards and followed Robin's gaze but all she saw was darkness which isn't really helping.

She couldn't have felt more hopeless.

Next thing she knew, Robin dropped her arm and yelled, "Don't move! Stay where I can see you!" and ran across the hall, leaving her standing in the middle of the crowd.

"_Okaay. Plan A is back on track but…"_ Raven stared around. She was surrounded by darkness and she couldn't even find her way around. She was practically a blind bat. _"Gawd, where is Cyborg when I need hi-"_

The whole hall was suddenly lid up and bright light stabbed her eyes. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she heard Cyborg's voice boomed across the room, "I've fixed the light!"

And just a few meters across the room was Red X, dodging Robin's punches with ease. Without wasting much time, Raven tossed her high heels aside and flew above the crowd. Raising her hands, she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Her black energy flew across the hall towards the fighting duo and separated them a few feet apart, slamming them against the opposite wall. As both Red X and Robin groaned and sank painfully to the ground, Beast Boy came running towards X, "I got him! I got him!"

Shifting into a green rhino, Beast Boy ran towards X at full speed, ready to ramp into him. Quickly, Red X got to his feet and flung a huge "X" at the green animal. The "X" gradually spread over Beast Boy, wrapped around his body and pulled him to the ground. As Beast Boy struggled ("Argh! Not this stupid slimy thing again!!!") hard, Red X fished out another "X" and advanced towards him, "This is going to keep you down for good."

Focusing her gaze at Red X, Raven sensed he was about to do something nasty to Beast Boy. Even with his mask on, his face tells it all. Without giving it a second thought, Raven flew towards Red X at full speed and yelled, "Red X, stop!!"

Just as Red X snapped his attention towards Raven, she tackled him to the ground and both of them skied across the room. "What the heck did you do that for?" X said, lying painfully on the floor with Raven on top of him. Ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs, she pushed herself away from him.

Standing up somehow seemed like a difficult task for her as her head started to spin. _"God, I feel…weird…" _Raven thought, feeling the energy in her body draining away. Her gaze dropped on the "X" plastered on her shoulder. _"Oh God, please don't let me think what I think it is…"_

This wasn't good. The same feeling when Red X first pasted the "X" on her neck on his first visit to her room was coming to her again. Concentrating her powers to her fist, she realised nothing was happening. She was completely, utterly powerless. _"Crap, crap, crap, crap, cra-"_

"All of you, hands in the air!" a voice boomed across the hall. The noises immediately died down. Everybody turned their attention towards a policeman standing at the entrance, guns pointed aimlessly at everyone in the room.

Red X reached for a "X" from his belt, "This isn't going well as planned."

"Hey! You there!" the police aimed his gun at X, shaking slightly. "Put your weapon down or I swear I will shoot!"

X stared at the trembling policeman, clearly unfazed. "See ya around, sunshine," X said, shooting a quick glance at Raven.

"X, don't do this…" Raven managed weakly.

With that he stretched his arm behind him and flung the "X" towards the main power supply a few feet across the room with all his might. Staring in horror, Raven ran towards X, abandoning the growing pain in her ribs.

Just as the flying "X" hit the power supply, everywhere turned black and a gunshot was fired.

_BLAM!_

**Summary for Chap 15: **Everyone heard the gun fire as they were plunged into darkness. Who got the shot? And will Raven's plan worked out?

**There you have it. I know, my writing seems a bit rusty (I haven't been writing for months! Writing this chapter was difficult!) but I hope you guys like it. **

**Reviews appreciated cause I really need to hear your opinions and a few ideas for the story. **

**Thanks for your patience and undying support. I hope to read your reviews and meet new readers and authors with amazing stories on the way.**

**Btw, I've been obssessed with reading blogs. Do you guys have a blog? If so please share with me! The address to my blog is in my FF acount.**

**P/S: I read some of my reviews and a lot of them wrote "Lemon!" and "jajaja". Sorry but can someone kindly explain what those two words mean? Thanks a bunch!**

**Peace out and love ya! xoxo**


	16. Shot

**Author's Note:** **Hey y'all! I'm BAAACCK (with a BANG!)! Okay, I'm sensing that you guys are bringing out your pots and pans, ready to whack me in the head and yell at me, "Where the hell have you been?" (I'm sooo SORRRY!)**

**So, I better stop writing crappy "Author's Note" and go on with the story. **

It didn't take long for the police cars to gather. Slowly, the panic in the hall died down as the police evacuated the shakened people out of the hall. He made his way through the sea of people towards one of the policemen standing by the entrance.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I borrowed your torch for a moment?" he asked rather breathlessly.

"Sure," the policeman reached for his belt to unhook his torch. "And uh- you got a little something on your face…" he added before handing over the torch.

"I know. Thanks," he waved the torch at the policeman gratefully, who nodded in reply. Quietly, he moved towards the corner of the hall and flicked the torch on.

Shining the bright light onto his opened palm, he studied the fresh red stain on his palm.

He peered closer, _"Blood. No doubt about it. But whose?"_ He then shifted the ray of light towards the clear marble floor, searching. He knew one of them took the hit from the bullet a moment ago. He felt the droplets of blood hitting across his face before the light went out. It was either Raven's or Red X's.

He was growing restless and desperate as he shone the torch at every corner of the marble floor. And then, there it was. His held his breath as he rushed towards the small pool of blood. With the torch in his sweaty palms, he followed the trail of droplets of blood across the hall.

The further he followed, the smaller the droplets. He was losing them.

Suddenly, every single light bulb in the room lit up with urgent brightness. He winced as the light stabbed his eyes. "I've fixed it!" Cyborg yelled with delight from across the hall.

Flicking the torch off, his gaze continued to follow the trail of blood. Then finally, the trail ended as his gaze reached one of the broken windows located a few feet above the ground.

Beast Boy (who finally freed himself from the tangled slimy "X") walked towards him, following his gaze, "So…I'm guessing X escaped through that window…"

"I'm positive. And Raven's with him…" he muttered, gaze still fixed on the window.

"They can't have gone far," he assured himself, finally turning away and walking towards the exit. "We have to find them…fast…"

"_And please, please let it not be Raven who took the blow from the bullet," _he prayed silently as he walked out of the hall, with the Titans following him closely from behind.

* * *

Raven felt the cold air hitting her numb face. Her vision was a blur as her body floated pass the rows of buildings at a high speed. _"How? Wha-?"_ Dizziness was taking over her head. Her whole body was gaining speed. Any minute now and she was going to be sick.

"Sto-Sto-Stop…" her voice slurred.

To her relief, her limp body came to a halt. She let out a loud gasp as she felt herself suddenly falling and landed with a thud. Before she could catch her breath, her body was lifted off the ground and soon she felt herself lying on something soft.

The air around her was suddenly warm. Feeling her lungs screaming for air, she took in a few gulps of air. With each huge gulp, her body grew warmer and her vision grew clearer. She took a quick look around. She was lying in a small cluttered room filled with many shelves of boxes. It took her a while to realise she was in a store room.

_PING! PIANG! THUD!_

Her head jerked towards the sound from the door of the room. In a distance, she could see a figure knocking things over, mumbling in a panic. It was as though the figure was searching for something. She could not make out what the voice was saying but it sounded like, "Hang in there, Rae. Hang in there…"

"X? X-"

Then a sharp pain unexpectedly stabbed against her abdomen and a scream of pain escaped from her lips. The scream dissolved into a painful moan as the pain in her abdomen showed no sign of subsiding. Slowly, she reached a trembling hand towards the growing pain in her abdomen.

And then, she felt it. Wet, warm and sticky. She brought her palm to her gaze and held her breath. Her whole palm was stained with her blood.

She was shot.

**Summary for Chap 16:** Raven's shot. Does that mean this is the end for her and Red X? (Alright, you guys know it's not the end. Or else I will be getting more hitting and there will be no story already! Hahaha. Stupid summary right?)

**Whee… There you have it, Chapter 15! Okay, I know it's short and **_**I know**_** you guys HATE cliff hangers. But too bad, I **_**love**_** writing cliff hangers.**

**I'm sorry if the story is super short and not up to your expectations but I told you, didn't I? I love cliff hangers (and love repeating how much I love it!)**

**So, before you guys start hitting me with your pots and pans, I better dash. And I promise the next chappie will be out reaaal soon because I'm free now **

**P.S: I was actually planning to continue if the reviews reached up to 200 but who knew it would make it to 203? And it's all thanks to you guys for being loyal and supportive. That's why I'm NEVER giving up on this story. **

**P.P.S: I never knew my question to "What is 'lemon' and 'jajaja'?" received such overwhelming response and answers. Thanks for answering. Really appreciate it. Love ya!**


End file.
